comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlanteans (Earth-7045)
The Homo mermanus atlantensis are often referred to as Atlanteans, as it is in the city of Atlantis that their first civilization emerged. History The history of the Atlanteans is similar to its main Marvel Universe counterparts. more to be added Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': **'Underwater Physiological Adaptation' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Healing Factor': The Atlanteans' accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water, but does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. **'Advanced Longevity': Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. **'Underwater Breathing' **'Augmented Vision': The Atlanteans' enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Weaknesses *Cannot breath air Habitat Habitat: Earth's oceans Gravity: 9.80665 m/s Atmosphere: Oxygen/nitrogen rich liquids Population: It is not known precisely how many Atlanteans there are in the world today. The number is believed to be over a million, an relatively small figure when compared to the surface human population of more than seven and a half billion. Miscellaneous Type of Government: Monarchy Level of Technology: Advanced Cultural Traits: Most Atlanteans live in caves on the ocean floor or the submerged portions of coral reefs. The inhabitants of the capital city of Atlantis live in the ruins of the ancient city of surface Atlantis. Because there can be no fire under water, the Atlanteans have lacked the capacity to forge steel or burn fossil fuel for energy. Because of the aquatic medium in which they live, they were also unable to isolate or mix chemicals. Consequently, the Atlanteans never developed a native technology beyond that of flint tool making. Swords and armaments used in warfare were largely salvaged from the ruins of surface Atlantis or sunken ships of human construction. It is only in the past century, through interaction with scientists of the Deviant race, that any form of advanced technology was developed. Astronomy, chemistry, biology, and physics remain virtually unknown sciences. Medicine has remained primitive, with drugs unheard of and surgery impossible underwater. No system of mass communication has ever been developed, nor any means of mass transit. With Deviant technology, Atlanteans built their first warships at the outbreak of World War II. Atlantean government has traditionally been tribal, although the citizens of the capital city of Atlantis have adopted the stylings of a monarchistic republic from their long-dead surface predecessors. Besides an ancestral monarch, Atlantis has a Council of Elders, who serves as the judiciary and legislative branch of government. Atlantis has a standing militia who perform police functions in times of peace. Although the monarchy of Atlantis claims all Atlanteans as its subjects, in actuality the monarchy neither provides services or protection nor demands tribute or recognition from those who live beyond a one day swim from the capital city. Most Atlanteans continue to live tribally. The largest grouping of Atlanteans in the Atlantic Ocean outside the capital city are ruled by the barbarian warlord Attuma. Atlanteans subsist on raw fish and seaweed. They are largely a hunter / gatherer society, who have made successful attempts to farm seaweed. In most of the Atlanteans tribes, male hunt for fish and females gather seaweed. In the monarchy of the Atlantean capital, society is stratified so that there is a special guild of hunters and gatherers who provide food for the entire population. This frees the rest of the society for other pursuits, such as the advancement of culture. The culture of the tribal Atlanteans remains primitive, with ritualistic dance and storytelling at its core. The culture of monarchic Atlantis is slightly more sophisticated, with its class or guild of entertainers. The religion of most tribal Atlanteans is pantheistic nature-worship. The state religion of monarchic Atlantis holds in reverence the Roman god of the sea Neptune, believed to have once lived among the Atlanteans some two millennia ago before leaving them. The Atlantean Empire in many ways resemble the ancient Roman Empire at its zenith. Language: Atlanteans communicate by means of a limited range of high-pitched vocal sounds and elaborate "signing" gestures. A more varied spoken language is not possible due to the inherent limitations of sound transmission through water. However, a spoken and written language does exist. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Species Category:Earth-7045